Why Are They There?
by Ojaminator
Summary: Rancis ask Gloyd the question to everything. Parody of Red Vs. Blue Episode 1: Why Are We Here?


Why Are They There?

Rancis Fluggerbutter and Gloyd Orangeboar were hanging out in the Candy Cane Forest, waiting around for the Random Roster Race to start.

"Hey, Gloyd." The Peanut Butter themed racer said while admiring himself in a hand mirror

"Yeah Rancis"

"You ever wonder why we're here?" He questioned

The Pumpkin themed racer thought for a moment before answering. "It's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean like, are we the product of some programming coincidence, or is there really a gamer or programmer like, watching everything? You know, with some kind of plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

Rancis gave his friend an odd and confused look, he didn't think Gloyd, The Prankster of Sugar Rush, was this deep.

"WHAT? What are you talking about? I meant why are we out here, in this forest?"

"OH. Uuuuuuhhhh…yeah." Gloyd said, with an awkward look on his face.

"What was all that stuff about a programmer? " Rancis asked.

"Uh...hm? Nothing." He answered, seemingly avoiding the question

Rancis somewhat wanted an answer though "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

He finally decided to drop it, and continue with his question.

"Seriously though." Rancis said, setting his mirror down "Why are we out here? As far as I can tell, this is a forest made of candy canes in the middle of our game, nothing but sugar as far as the eye can see."

Gloyd nodded.

"The only reason, that we guys hangout together here so often, is because the girls hangout together at President Vanellope's castle so often, and the only reason the girls hang out together there so often is because us guys are hanging out together here so often." Rancis continued

"Yeah, That's because we're boys, and they are girls. We're like polar opposites" His friend said

"No No No. But I mean, even if we left this hangout spot, and they were to come and start hanging out here, they would have two hangout spots. Whoopdee-Fudging-Doo." He concluded

"What's up with that anyway?" Gloyd asked "I mean, I was just doing my thing, racing day in and day out. Next thing I know, that Wreck it dude that Vanellope hangs with so much deleted that turbo creep who took over our game some time ago, put things back to normal again, and I'm sittin' here with you, talking about Vanellope and her friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle, Vanellope Von Schweetz and her friend Taffyta Muttonfudge were in her bedroom. Taffyta was looking through a telescope that Vanellope had. She and her presidential friend had been spying on Gloyd and Rancis for quite a while now. They were sure that their Peanut Butter friend had developed a crush on Vanellope ever since she had helped him win his first race. Taffyta could tell because of the way he acted around Vanellope when he would congratulate her after winning a race and wanted to prove it.

"What could those two be saying?" the Strawberry racer thought to herself as she stared through telescope lens at the boys. But her train of though was about to be interrupted by her ruler.

"What are they doing?" asked Vanellope curiosly

"What?" Taffyta replied, somewhat annoyed

"I said "What are they doing now?"

The platinum blonde looked up, frustrated with her friend's question, which she felt like she had answered about 10 times. "You know, I'm getting real sick of answering that question."

"You're the one with the telescope, I can't see them at all." The teal president shot back. "Don't get upset with me because I'm not just going to sit here all day and crush over Rancis, Taffy."

"Okay, okay, look..." She said interrupting Vanellope partway through calling her Taffy. She didn't like to be called that too much. "They're just standing there and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they EVER do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So, five minutes from now, when you ask me, "What are they doing?" my answer's gonna be, "They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there."

After the pink racer finished her rant, Vanellope stared out the window thinking for a moment.

"What are they talking about?"

"You know what? I hate you sometimes."

* * *

"Talk about wasting perfectly gold coins." Gloyd said to Rancis, back at the Candy Cane forest. "I mean, the Roster Race should be free. That way, we can spend our gold coins on other stuff like kart maintenance or something. You know, make use of our game's currency another way."

Rancis nodded in agreement "Yeah, for sure. That's why I wish I was in charge of Sugar Rush some days."

"Hey Dudes!"

Both of the boys looked over and saw Swizzle Malarkey off a little in the distance waving to them.

"The Random Roster Race is starting! Move your Molasses!" He hollered

"Alright, finally." Cheered Rancis

"Let's do this." Said Gloyd, as the two boys got into their karts and headed off to the race.

**Finished my first story. Please review, more to come.**


End file.
